Red Lust
by yaoipriestess
Summary: So Luna is the bride to be of one of the sakamaki, she is also their sister, they crave lust and blood but one of them is going to fall deeply in love with her. Sex is like a drug to her but she loves only one, one of them will be the father of her children, one will be king of vampires and make her queen.
1. meetings

Red lust

….I don't remember who i was, i was born when he made me, i started living when i died…

He picked me up in whore house, he told me an old woman made me work for her, not as a prostitute but as a slave and thats all he knew, he turned me into a vampire.

" From now on your name is luna, you will be my daughter ! " that was the last thing i heard then pain took over as my body died, i felt light slip away, darkness was all i had left.  
I woke up with a sweet voice calling me " Luna… wake up, wake up my dear!" i opened my eyes and saw a man next to me, with long white hair and golden eyes. " W…who are you?" i shivered almost gasping, my throat was dry like i hadn't drink in years. " Im Tougo Sakamaki, also known has Karlheinz, do not worry my dear you are safe, only a little different" he smiled  
" what have you done to me? i feel …thirsty !" my hand was already in my neck " i feel weak …" i gasped  
"Oh yes my dear that is the best part, you need the liquid of life " he gave me a goblet field with blood " i .. i …" my mind was blank all i could smell or see was the blood i almost choke as i drank that liquid. " slowly my dear, slowly feel it running through your body" , and so i did.  
" i need more! " i felt my body burn " please give me more" i begged " come here my child , you are a vampire now you need to learn our ways… come don't be shy " he said as he opened his shirt laying next to me, i could almost see the blood in his veins, i want it it!  
My fangs were already out, instinct i suppose. " Bite,bite me!" i timidly touched his chest and pierced his skin with my teeth right above the nipple he moaned closing his eyes feeling it, i moan as i felt his sweet blood "vampire blood is much better is it not?" he smiled " now slowly stop and sleep! we have much too do when we wake up" i obeyed laying down " very good not a drop wasted" ….  
And that was my first night, after that Tougo and his servants raised me, i was 14 when that happened and i stopped growing when my adult body came, i was a young vampire, brown hair, white skin, big turquoise eyes and long lashes.  
It was just another day in my father's mansion and after my history lesson i was time for lunch.  
" God morning Luna you look more beautiful every day" he greeted me with a kiss in the cheek " Thank you father" i smiled " how was class? " he asked " great, are still busy today? i want to hear you play the piano again" i asked " I am you know that i'm a very busy vampire" he chuckled i didn't reply and my smile was gone. " you are not hungry? stop playing with your food Luna, bad manners!" he scowled " im not hungry for food… i want blood! " oh my manners… " Luna you have to control that, come here then… i cant stay mad at you you are my little girl!" he made a command with his hand and followed " i cant help it lately i've been so hungry all the time… and my body, it feels weird!" i sat on his lap " how so ?" he asked intrigued while exposing his neck " it's embarrassing to talk about it!" i blushed i bit his neck sucking his blood as a routine " i feel hot… i can't bear it!" i moaned "here?" he touched my breast " yes.." i gasped " and here? " he touched between my thighs " ah! … yes!" i moaned yearning to be touched "you are in heat! " he told me putting me aside while standing up , as i woke up from that state i watched him thinking " Luna you have to go… time has come you can bare heirs now, you are now a pure vampire filled with my blood, oh my baby girl i don't want to had you over to those beasts! those sons of mine!" i looked at him with despair " you always knew Luna it is your destiny " he was serious and i didn't want him to be mad , that was extremely scary. " i know father , i'll get ready" …

I said my goodbyes to that house and to my father, a driver arrived to take me to my destiny.  
I knew her names, theirs looks but how could i do this? who would i marry one of them , one of my _brothers_ ?

I knocked on the door and since no one came i got in, i took my sunglasses of and waited for a few seconds, a deep breath and " hello? Sakamaki brothers? " i asked loudly and quickly Reiji appeared "who are you? " he stared down at me " oh Reiji its a pleasure to meet you " i made a quick courtesy " Im Luna Sakamaki" i smiled " how do you know my name?" Suddenly they all came out like they were all awaken by my statement, all except one, shuu of corse " Samaki you say? that is impossible!" said Ayato "There is no way a human as that name , right Reiji?" Laito asked "absolutely not! " said Kanato " Indeed!" reiji said " i am not a human! i am your sister, well half sister , Karlheinz made me his daughter so my name is also sakamaki… i thought you knew i was coming!"  
"Rubbish! " yelled Subaru " How dare you? i am not a liar i am who i say i am! could you please call shuu i think we need to talk about this together!" i said  
"who the hell do you think you are to give us orders? you might be our sister but still you are a fresh vampire! so respect us!" a voice out of nowhere said  
"shuu? u know about this? " asked Reiji " Yes he called saying that she was in age to give our family heirs so i guess one of us is going to marry her" he revealed himself, i was surprised i thought he was lazy  
"oh i see how it is , what pleasant surprise!" Ayato changed his opinion while staring ate my breast  
"I …. i also demand respect i am not a piece of meat ! and i am doing this because i have to not because i what to! there is a diference" .. . i tried to stay strong  
" oh but you are my dear! we all need to have a taste of you and then decide …one-chan… " i rolled my eyes at laito 's speech  
" we will see how this goes , pick an empty room and make yourself at home dear sister" said reiji, did he mean that?  
"thank you very much, oh no need for introductions i know all of you" my eyes crossed shuu's for a frame of a second and i felt my body heat up, he looked away.  
"we have a sister teddy that's interesting" , oh god kanato stop playing with stuffed animals…. i thought.

I felt my body becoming thirsty, lust came over me, and that made my blood smell sweet scent they all felt making them horny, they were also ready to mate.  
At my room i decided to take a bath and relax a little but the thirst kept going it was making me go crazy agains out of myself, in the bathroom i heard a nock "yes? who is it? " i asked " it's laito one-chan can i come in?" he asked already opening the door "oh my, aren't you ashamed of being naked in front of me?" he asked " why should i ? eventually all of you will… right?" what im i saying ? " right… ne, one-chan mind if i join you ? its such a big tub and you seem lonely " he smiled " be my guest " i said , he started stripping and trying to tease me while i stared at his body "arent you a pervert luna…" he smiled " not as much as you onii-san … wow you smell good!" i admitted at last " not as much as you one-chan" i laughed , he got in and sat next to me " so are you a virgin? or did my father taught you?" he asked while sniffing me and caressing my leg with his hand " he taught me a few things … isn't it good that vampires can have sex with their relatives? " i looked at him referring to cordelia " i know what you mean!" he kept smelling me " oh god you smell so good i just want to bite you!" he whispered " then bite me! " i said with a whisper, he didn't think any longer he pierced his fang on my neck and started to suck moaning. I shivered , it was the first time someone else had their fangs in me, it was good , pain and pleasure , i was feeling hot…  
" you taste so good! " he stopped " let me taste you laito! " i asked climbing no top of him to his lap " do it! " i bit him hard feeling his erection growing rubbing against my entrance, his blood was sweet with a hint of green apple? oh the feeling … " i want to fuck you! i want to mess you up so badly! " he said while playing with my clitoris making me moan "then do it!" i shivered " u sure? beg!" he said bitting my ear and licking the thin drop of blood the emerged " please, oh please fuck me! " the pleasure was driving me insane, pleasure for me was like a drug " oh shit!" he entered me without warning, so fast , he was all inside of me, he switched with so i would be on bottom, he squeezed my breasts hard and started thrusting deep inside of me , he bit his own lip with the sensation , after a bit he turned me over and on my knees i felt him gaining speed as he grabbed my arms slamming his cock into me… the thrill was too much for both of us so we happily came after a bit. "im gonna come!" he screamed " me too… ah… laito …give it to me!" and so we did.  
Little did we know that someone was listening behind the door…


	2. First Heat

cap 2

" so how was he too you?" he asked " who Karl? strict but a wonderful father, but i guess you guys dont have that idea of him huh?" i asked laito in return  
" oh he is strict all right but true no one in this house likes him …" i could sense a hint of fear in his voice " do you have any any advice for me ? " i asked " be careful me and my brothers might want to hurt you" he smirked "you ? " i started leaving the tub " specially me!" i smiled teasing him and leaving naked leaving him staring at my back , he licked his lips watching me leave.  
In my room i dressed my night gown i needed some rest but my phone decided to buzz  
"Father? why are you calling me so late? " i moan sleepy " late? my dear the night is starting! so how was your first day? " he asked " im not sure, your sons are very damaged it wont be easy to .. you know fix them " i sighted " i know my dear but i have faith in you, so who seemed more interested in my little pearl?" "I had sex with laito, i dont know what came over me… im i doing the right thing? i feel dirty…" " Oh dear god that boy is just like his mother… yes my child vampire are creatures of pleasure there is nothing we can do about it… choose well im counting on you i want my sons back!" " yes father you can count on me i will do my best " we wished good night and i hung up.  
"FIX US? FIX US? you dirty slut! how dare you? " screamed Ayato very close to me " did you mother ever told you that it is very rude to hear other people's conversation? " i lifted my eyebrow " didn't your beloved father told not to talk about people behind their backs? " he was really angry  
" what do you want Ayato? to what did i owe this visit ? " i asked " i heard you having fun with laito so i wanted to show you real pleasure !" he grabbed my hair violently " So why didn't you join us? " i joked " because i dont share !" he pulled my hair making me stretch my neck, he slid his tong across my neck " those pheromones you leave are intoxicating me!" he smelled me " your tongue is making hot" i said quietly " wait until you feel my fangs !" he laughed "cant wait …" " oh but you will wait , i will lick you all over, you slut and then i will fuck you hard all night long!" that sounded like music to my ears , maybe being on heat gave me a new personality, maybe …  
I stayed still looking into his green eyes " weren't you mad ?" i broke the silence " now you want to do me? " i rested my hands across his chest smelling his neck " you smell so nice Ayato " i rubbed my lips on his neck " i still am ! lay down in your bed and spread your legs for me !" i smiled , i guess in the end i liked perverted things, i obeyed " i guess this will help" i stared while stripping, i layed in bed and spread my legs for him, he started striping leaving only his boxers, he touched my belly feeling my soft skin " nice breasts, you have a perfect body" with no warning he started sucking my nipples swirling his tongue around it, i moan bitting me lip, i felt my body twitch " you have cute reactions Luna, i like that " he said sliding his tongue down to my sweet spot i gasped for hair when he pierced only one fang in my crouch letting the blood drip " so pretty like rubies…" he watched fighting not to drink immediately " Ayato don't torture me, don't make me wait!" my vison was blurry i could only focus on the pleasure, he started licking my blood and sucking more from the wound. He gave me a few more bites and then he focused on giving me pleasure, licking and sucking my sweet spot driving me crazy …  
"Are you ready for me sister? " he smiled " …" i could hardly breath, i felt him entering me slowly making me growl at him, i crossed my legs agains his waist and made him go in deeper and faster "oh god!" i cried in pleasure , Ayato bit my neck with no mercy sucking me dry or so it seemed while i moaned " u can bite me too, i will let you today" i didn't raven think i bit him as sexy as i could tasting his blood for the first time, sweet as i expected with a hint of strawberry i could not get enough of sex…"get on top " he was so bossy , i felt his organ fill me again when i sat on his lap, he grabbed my ass and helped me move up and down, he grabbed my hair pulling it making me scream, i bet everyone in that house could hear our moans, we came several times until we stopped exhausted …

Some day have passed i missed my father, my heat was gone for now, Ayato and Raito were always arguing about who would get me, i was feeling like an object, shuu was never around i barely talked to him, he just didn't care, Subaru wanted to be alone and Kanato just needed me for Tea parties, some spicy parties…  
Later that day we had visitors, one of them was father, the other four i could swear i knew their scent.  
" Luna! why are you not ready?" it sounded like reiji " ready ? for what? " i turned to him  
" The party, it's the vampire ball tonight you should be at least dressed!" he said  
"oh my god i completely forgot ! thank you Reiji i will get dresses i just want to see father" i couldn't help to smile " what the the hell is in your mind?" he asked " you have no idea!" i sighted " hurry up he doesn't like when we are late!" i nodded with my head and ran into shuu's room, for some reason father was talking to him. I couldn't help to overhear the conversation  
"Wake up shuu is this how you want to live? you dont care if your younger brothers think you are week? i had high expectations for you shuu!"  
" I didn't ask to be born first! you are annoying leave me alone and go find another whore like that bastard you call daughter!"  
"Silence ! dont you dare shuu i created her like no other she is my blood only my daughter your sister! "  
" hum… like i care she is just like you fake! "  
" you have the mind of a five year old, shuu you should be the next vampire king, fight for it your brothers are way ahead of you ! dont blame her for what i did to you, you earned your punishment!"  
I knocked i didn't like fighting so much  
"Come in Luna!" said father , i got in " how did you know it was me?"  
" i'd know your know anywhere come here my child!" i smiled and ran to his arms, he gave me a kiss on the forehead.  
"shuu greet your sister… and that's an order "  
"Ohayo" he came closer "ohayo shuu" i said shy  
"give her a good morning kiss" as he was reaching for my cheeks "on the lips!" i was shocked " no! " he said " do it shuu, with tongue… i want to see if you can even kiss a girl", with karl everything was planned i think he was teasing him "Fine" he said as he pull me close, i looked into his gorgeous eyes and roughly he kissed me introducing his tongue right away in my half opened mouth , it was like lightning, his kiss made lightheaded i was starting to feel hot again, like when i was in heat but i wasn't, what was this? then suddenly he stopped leaving me with my eyes closed  
"Great ! now lets all go get ready for the party" he looked like a kid that just won a bet.  
"There is someone downstairs waiting for you Luna " Karl said  
I felt curious and rushed of shuu's room also embarrassed for that kiss in front of father.  
Down the stair in the living room were four of my dearest friends, and ex-boyfriend…  
"Luna!" said the four Mukami brothers happy to see me  
"oh my god! it is so good to see you all again ! its been so long!" i almost screamed  
"Too long" said Kou  
He was staring ate me again, that shuu i could feel him looking at me from the top of the stairs…  
"Ruki , Azusa! its so good to see you !" i greeted  
"You too little one" Ruki smiled " I missed you " Said Azusa always so shy  
"Did you forget about me ? so fast Luna? " Yuma raised off his chair  
" I could never forget you my dear Yuma" i smiled hugging him.  
I could still feel him staring, why wont he stop?


	3. The ball

Cap 3

I didn't care anymore he could stare all he wanted i was with my dear friends and very happy, it was time to party.  
" Luna get dressed hurry im dying to see you in a dress " he licked his lips I laughed  
"Because you are so alive right now!" the four laughed as i ran into my room  
The maids my father brought had everything ready for me  
"My lady we are late, your father urges you to get ready!" the bowed  
"Yes yes im sorry please make pretty " i smiled sitting in the chair  
"You are allready gorgeous my lady" they started combing my long Light brown hair curling it  
In the end my hair had perfect shiny curls , in my head was a diamond diadem matching the earings.  
The maids helped me with my dress, it was Light blue the color of my eyes, the best parto f my dress was the fact that my back was showing it was a flowy dress but with a full skirt it was perfect for the waltz.  
I was a little taller with my heels, i had red lipstick and a Light eyeshadow, i felt powerfull i felt good.  
"She is ready my lord" the maids anounced him  
He knocked and opened the door "Luna? " he called, i turned and faced him  
" Im ready father do i look good? " i smiled  
"Oh my daugher you looked more beatifull everyday and today everyone will see your beauty !" i reached to his hand happy  
" Everyone is allready at my palace we are the only ones missing my dear"

we arrived at the palace and i could hear music playing i could smell food , i could smell a lot of vampires...  
The music stoped when Karl walked in the room "My friends, tonight we celebrate another century of the vampires let hus drink and eat and enjoy our immortalaty " the all claped " Also tonight i present to you my daughter the next vampire ruler, i will give my title to one of my sons, it will be her to choose her husband, some of you might know her, Luna come forward " they all looked at the entrance at the top of the sairts were i was coming, i emerged from the darkness with poise and grace.  
Everyone gasped at my sight, i think all the males in that room wanted a piece of me, i held my father's hand as we walked down the stairs, the bowed down at our presence.  
The first dance was ours, the orchestra started playing and Karl leaded me through the ball room, everyone was staring it was emberrassing but pleasent at the same time.  
" Enjoy the party now, your girlfriends are here too, oh and try the blood jam its delicious" he kissed my forehead and i was immediatelly kidnaped but my friends  
"By the gods luna you look so pretty! " they said  
" Thank you, its so good to see you girls! Whait, are you all married now? " i asked  
"Heavens no! I still have so many boys to taste!" Syndra smiled  
"You never change Syndra you remind me of one of my brothers " i laughed  
"Your brothers are so hot! Dont you agree Yuki? She looked at our friend  
"humm... y..yes of corse ... " she smiled shyly looking at Subaru  
"Were are the others?" i asked  
"Well Kira is by cake stand and Alissa is talking to her father about some paper work, they will great you later"  
" No problem, the only thing i hate about this party is that i cant say no to a dance "  
"I think everyone will want to dance with you tonigh Luna " Yuki said  
" I really hope not they are all so boring "  
"who is boring? I hope you are not talking about me dear sister? "  
"of corse not Subaru , these are my friends, Syndra and Yuki "  
" A plesure ladies" he bowed as did they , he kissed syndra's hand and then as soon as his lips touched yuki's he felt a worm flame growing inside of him" she blushed and made an excuse and ran way from him  
"Hummm, shall we dance?" he gave me his hand  
"It is my pleasure " he swinged across the ballroom i could feel something disturbing him  
"Subaru? What's wrong?  
"Nothing why would u say that?" he asked  
" Im your sister and im not dum so tell me please "  
"well when i kissed Yuki i felt something i dont know ..."  
"She felt it too, she has a crush on your for as long as i can remember, you should talk to her"  
"Really? " he sounded surprised  
" I think is my turn Subaru " Laito taped him  
He stoped and delivered me to Laito  
"No hat today? " i smiled  
" It is a special ocasion after all sister " his smirk was indeed sexy  
" You are right i like to see you like this "  
" oh really? " he snifed my neck  
" yes really now now Laito behave"  
"Sorry you look irresistible today u are trully beautifull "  
" Luna come with me for a moment there are some lords you need to meet" karl made Laito stop  
"Of corse father"  
" Luna let me introduce you Lord Dracula and Victor "  
"It's an honor to meet my father's companions in the big war "  
"Rise child no need for that, we were asking your father how come we never knew he had a daughter "  
" well i tis pretty simple like Zeus had Athena so i had Luna she is me improved in female form "  
" Remarkable " said dracula " Indeed, if you are like your father you will be a perfect ruler "  
" Thank you, i will allways try my best"  
"Go dance Luna enjoy no more boring stuff for now"  
It depends on what boring is i though for myself

I lost count on how many vampires danced with me i was getting fed up  
I needed a fresh breaze so i took a stroll by the garden when someone grabbed me from behind  
"Guess" yuma whispered in my hear  
"Like i would Forget your voice" i turned to him  
" Why arent you in the party? " i sat down in bench made of marble  
"Too many vampires in one room i came her to enjoy some sugar cubes "  
"As i thought " i closed my eyes and layed down there, relaxing  
"want one ?" with my eyes closed i remembered shuu's eyes  
"Sure " i streched my hand so he could give me one  
But for my surprise he gave it to my mouth with his mouth making me kiss him with the sugar cube making a sweet kiss  
"Yuumaa..." i whispered "what? You said you wanted one " he smiled  
" i did but we broke up you know i have to marry one of my brothers "  
"you think i care ? i know you still want me " he layed on top of me grabbing my hands pressing them against the bench, he pressed a knew against my entrence  
"Yuma ... " i moaned " Kiss-me " i asked and so he did  
"I missed you so much! " he said in suffering grabbing my sides smelling me  
"I wish i could smell you when you were in heat, fuck i want you i cant wait!"  
I was horny since i kissed shuu and in this situation how could i refuse  
"Me too, fuck me Yuma!" he opened my legs and in a second was inside of me, we were burning with desire he fucked untill my senses were all mixed up i could only feel plesure, i was fast to arrive to clímax  
" Yuma! Dont stop, im comming!" i tried to be quiet  
"Me too Luna, Oh fuck!" he gave me some rought rounds grabbing my waist he came inside of me and had to controll the urge to bite me, if he did everyone would knew.  
he layed on top of me  
"Great now i have to go to the bathroom and clean myself! Oh well, that was great! " i smilled  
"Sure want me to come along? " he got up  
"No its ok ill go. Go to you brothers!" i ran as fast as i could

I arrived at the bathroom of my old room and with the rush i didnt eaven notice someone there, in my room  
" Dear Sister where were you? I wanted to dance with? " his voice was evil, did he know?  
"Shuu? I... i didnt know you dance , since you allways sleep!" i tried to sound normal  
"Oh there are a lot of thing you dont know about me, come on join me , let's dance, we can hear the music!" he had a grin in his face that i didnt like  
"Let me just go to the bathroom, it will take a minute!"  
"Nonsense you look fine!" shit he knew  
He grabbed my waist roughly  
"Ow! " i complained " that hurted!" i could feel yuma's sperm trying to drip from my entrance  
"So sorry sister, what's the matter you look worried?" he smiled  
"I really need to go to the bathroom!"  
"Do what exacly?!"  
"why do you need to know what a lady does in the bathroom?"  
"Lady? What lady ? i see no lady here!"  
"Only a slut who was fucked by a common vampire!"  
"You are insane shu! " i strugled to get way of his arms  
when i reached the bathroom he grabbed me and turned me to him  
"You slut are going to clean yourself!?"  
"Shin leave ! let me be! I could feel tears building up  
He kissed me violently, but this time i didnt want him i was scared, i pushed him away but he only moved a little, he was stronger then me  
"Stop it shu!" I shivered when i couldnt hold it in anymore and the sperm slipped trought my leggs  
Shuu started to lift my skirt and i tried to stop beggin him to stop but he was furious he just kept going, my panties were wet, he ripped them and rubbed his finger in my sex i was allready crying  
"Then what is this? So dirty!" he showed me his fingers with that fuild, i couldnt answer  
he penetrated me with two finger and didnt care if he was too rough he wanted me to hurt, he started moving his finger and didnt stop until i came i moan grabing his arm in a weak atemp to stop him.  
"now lick it! Lick your filthiness!" he showed his fingers again  
"no!" i cryied but he forced me , he shoved his fingeres in my mouth and i obey...  
was was this? Everything he did seduced me deep inside..


	4. WARNING

So i just want to make on thing very clear this is an erotic fanfiction with M rating so if you dont like explicit sex scenes dont read it .  
You can follow the story if you like it but please dont judge a story when it only has 3 chapters there there's still a lot to happen.  
Im sorry but i had to write this  
Please enjoy 3

I'll be posting chap 4 very soon


End file.
